The invention relates to an improvement in apparatus for nondestructive testing of base metal, welds and localized repair areas utilizing a dry magnetic particle method.
Equipment fabricated for nuclear requirements or for other highly specialized requirements demands that base metals, welds and localized repair areas be inspected for continuity of material for insuring the integrity of the structure.
Wet fluorescent method of magnetic particle testing utilizes a coil and central conductor test for locating indications in all directions. With the wet method extensive preparations are necessary. These preparations include controlling the liquid solution by either a catch basin or drain. The wet method requires access to both ends of small bores for cable connections to the current generator. To interpret the data obtained, a darkened area is required for a black light. Also due to the weight of the coil and conductor and to apply the magnetic particles suspension, the wet method reuires two men to perform the testing operation.